Me, Myself, and I…Right?
by PeppermintAndCinnamon
Summary: Colleen is the Princess of Eleni. What will happen when she meets the Gondorian captains and only sons of the Steward of Gondor? Will she break the rules of her people? Will she be willing to give up her immortality?
1. Arriving

Chapter 1

_Arriving_

_

* * *

_

"Come on. It won't be that bad little sis." Colleen's older brother said as they rode their horses up the white stoned street of Gondor. Colleen looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I need to be here? This business is between you and the Steward." Colleen's brother stayed silent for a moment. As they past venders and commoners, they looked up at her. She smiled to them and waved, but noticed the little smile that made its way to her brother's lips.

"You always seem to brighten someone's day. Just with a simple smile..." He gave a slight laugh and turned back to the rode ahead.

"Ah. There it is." Colleen looked away from the little children that she was smiling to and stared at the great white castle that sat upon its perch. Colleen's brother and her stopped for a moment and admired its beauty.

"I guess it's too late to turn around then?" She asked shutting her eyes. Colleen's brother gave a hearty laugh and started off towards the castle once again. Colleen opened her eyes seconds later, took a deep breath, and rode to catch up with her brother. After climbing a very steep hill they make it to the top where they are greeted by the guards.

"We are here to escort you and your sister to the Steward, Lord Edan." Said one of the guards in uniform.

"Commander Faramir will escort Lady Colleen to her room to be settled, Colleen's Lord." He spoke again as they walked to the great doors.

"Colleen, I shall leave you in the care of Faramir and shall speak with you later." Colleen's brother said as he left with the guard. Colleen turned to the man next to her and smiled.

"My Lady." He said as he bowed. He had reddish hair that was the most curly that she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help, but give a little giggle. He stood straight again and raised an eyebrow to her.

"Might I ask to what has caused you to laugh?" She put a hand to her mouth to muffle the laughter.

"I'm sorry it's just I have never seen such curly red hair in my life. I ask for your forgiveness." Colleen said bowing with a smile on her face.

"Please, My Lady. You need not bow to me." He said smiling. Colleen stood back up and smiled back at him.

"Only if you stop bowing to me and stop referring to me as My Lady." He nodded his head in approval and opened the doors to let her in. As she passed him she saw the magnificent beauty of the great hall. All she could utter was the word, "Beautiful..."


	2. Pain, Understanding and Tears

Chapter 2

_Pain, Understanding, and Tears..._

_

* * *

_

As Colleen walked through the great halls of the castle with Faramir ahead she couldn't help, but daydream. She was abruptly brought back to reality by Faramir's calm voice.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" He looked concerned as he placed the back of his hand to her forehead. Colleen smiled and took his hand from her head, bringing it in between their bodies.

"I am fine Faramir. Thank you and please call me Colleen. No formalities." She giggled a little as she let go of his hand and took a deep breath.

"My La-Colleen I mean. Your room is just ahead." He spoke as they headed towards the end of the hall.

"Faramir...Might I ask as to what my brother and I are doing here?" She spoke calmly, but eagerness was sure to show in her voice at any moment. Faramir just kept walking, but answered none the less.

"I do not know what has brought you here Colleen. A captain of my rank is not informed of the meetings of this standard." Colleen could hear it. The sadness in his voice was so clear and hurt.

"I see." That's all she could utter. 'What had caused this sadness that was now attacking his heart? Before I am to leave...I shall find out.'

She reached her room and said her good-bye to Faramir. As she stepped into the room that was prepared, obviously not more than a few hours ago, her mind wondered once again on the matter of Faramir. She doesn't have a romantic passion about him, but she is a very caring person. She despises when someone is hurt and all she wants to do is comfort them. That's why this keeps appearing in her mind. She wants to help, but she just doesn't know how yet. She walks over to her balcony doors and places her hand on the golden handle. Before she could open the doors, to walk outside into the sunshine, there was a knock at her door. Colleen turns around and walks back to the bedroom door. She opens it to see her brother.

"Yes, Edan?" She asks smiling. He smiles back and nodes his head towards the stairs.

"Dinner already?" She closes her eyes, faces her head to the floor and laughs softly.

"I'm hungry and the Steward would like to meet you." He says as he grabs her hand to lead her down to the dining room. She doesn't even bother to open her eyes because she knows she can trust him to lead her there safely.

"You might want to open your eyes Colleen." She hears her brother whisper in her ear. She opens her eyes and sees the Steward, along with two men, one she already knows as Faramir, walking towards them.

"My dear Lady Colleen. My, how you have grown in these years." The Steward says grabbing Colleen's hand and placing a kiss to it. As he let's go she brings her hand behind her back and rubs it against her dress.

"My Lord Denethor. It is such a pleasure to be back here in Gondor." She says smiling and bowing.

"These are my two sons. Boromir, leading captain of Gondor and Faramir, minor captain." Denethor spoke as each of his sons bowed a little. Colleen places a hand to her temple and begins to rub.

"Faramir, please stop bowing to me." She asks as she grabs his hands and smile. He blushes slightly and mutters a quiet apology.

"Thank you." She shakes her head a little and turns to Boromir. "Pleasure to meet you Boromir." She says as she bows slightly. He bows as well and looks deeply into her eyes when he stands straight again. Colleen smiles and giggles as she looks to the ceiling. "Good grief...Everybody stop bowing to me please." She asks as she turns to look back at her brother. He was smirking at her and rolling his eyes.

"What? I hate it when people bow to me. You know that better than anyone." Colleen says giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"Yes, I do. I use to do it just to annoy you." He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Come let us eat." Denethor said motioning towards a slightly large table.

Edan and Denethor sat at the far end of the table as Colleen took a seat next to Boromir with Faramir across from her at the opposite end. As she started to eat she daydreams. Colleen stole quick looks at Faramir and thought. He was talking to Boromir and his face seemed brighter than earlier today. Happier. Colleen was suddenly brought out of her thoughts for a second time today by Boromir.

"My Lady?" He asked as he exchanged glances with his brother. Colleen turns her head to him and smile. She smiles a lot as you can tell.

"Please call me Colleen." She spoke as she set her fork down and reached for her drink.

"Colleen, do you and Edan plan to marry soon?" He asked as she nearly spit her drink out. Colleen quickly reaches for her napkin and wiped away the wine that was around her mouth.

"Oh, good lord no. He's my elder brother." Colleen responds instantly. Boromir looked as though he would die of embarrassment at any moment.

"Colleen are you alright?" Edan called from down the table in curiosity. Colleen turned to him and smiled before replying.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine thank you." She turned back to Boromir and placed her cold hands to his red cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed. It was an honest mistake." She said as he removed her hands from his face.

"But I just asked if you were to marry your own brother. Aren't you embarrassed in the least?" He asked staring into her eyes. Colleen sighs and looks towards her brother. "No, not at all. I love my brother to death, yes, and it's not the first time someone has thought we were lovers." She turns back to Boromir as Faramir was getting up from his place.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I must get some rest." He pushed in his chair and walked to the stairs. As Colleen watched him walk up the stairs she felt the eyes of another burn into his back. Denethor. She felt a tinge of anger in her heart as she accused Denethor for Faramir's pain. She looked back to Boromir, who was eating, and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Boromir?" She began as he stopped eating and looked to her. "May we go on a walk? I must speak with you." Colleen hoped in her heart he would say yes and stared at him waiting.

"Of course." He smiled and stood. He took her chair as she stood up and pushed it in as she left it.

"Lady Colleen." He said gently, offering her his arm. Colleen gratefully took it as she headed past Edan and Denethor.

"And where might you two be heading?" Edan asked smirking his famous smirk. That smirk got him every girl in the kingdom to want him. Except Colleen of course. "May I take Lady Colleen for a walk Lord Edan?" Boromir asked before she could say anything. Edan shrugged his shoulders and looked to her.

"You may do what ever you wish." He said before returning to Denethor.

They walked out into the sunset of the day and did not speak for some time. We walked to the edge of the guard around the castle and stared out into the distance. Colleen looked straight into the distance as she could feel Boromir's eyes on her.

"Your father..." She started as she turned to him. "He doesn't think very fondly of Faramir. Does he?" Boromir, though it was hard, turned away from her and looked to the sunset.

"When we were children..." Boromir started and then faltered. "My father would train us to be great fighters. I would excel, but Faramir had trouble. He was never a fighter. Not even now." He took a deep breath and continued.

"My father would always praise me and Faramir would always be yelled at. I tried to help the best I could. I would teach him sword play out in the fields and how to ride a horse. He still wasn't very good, but...he tried his hardest. He was so determined to win father's love. He'd do anything. Father never cared though. I guess he just couldn't bear to think that this boy, his son, was the reason to his suffering." Boromir turned to Colleen and she could see the tears in his eyes waiting to fall.

"My mother died while giving birth to Faramir...That's why he can never earn father's love. That's why I always tried to give him so much of mine that he wouldn't need fathers. But I have failed him more than once. I can never show him enough love. I wish that I could trade places with him. And he could be the one with love and me with none. Just to take his pain away." Colleen wiped the few tears that had fallen on his face and could feel tears trickle down her own.

"Boromir...you love your brother so much. No matter what he will always know that. He doesn't blame you for any of this." She pulled Boromir into her arms and held him tightly. She could hear his soft sobs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Colleen's hands found their way into his soft brown hair and stayed there. Her other hand rubbed his back slowly to comfort him. She hated this. Faramir, Denethor...and now Boromir. All had sadness beyond comprehension. She wanted to help him and his brother. She wanted to take away all of his pain. The pain that shielded his heart.

"Oh Boromir." Colleen whispered. She felt his tears start to soak through the sleeve of her dress. "I'm so sorry..."


	3. Feelings Growing

Chapter 3

_Feelings Growing..._

_

* * *

_

As Colleen let Boromir go she wiped the rest or his tears away and kissed him on each cheek.

"I want to help you..." She whispered looking into his eyes. "I want to take away your pain...and Faramir's as well." Tears started to brim her ocean blue eyes, blurring her vision. He raised a hand to Colleen's cheek and wiped away the unshed tears with his thumb.

"I wish there was something you could do as well." He placed his head to her shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her waist once more. "I wish you could help me...my guardian angel." These words. Why do they make me feel all warm inside? Is it that I'm falling in love with him? I barley know him though. Colleen wraps her arms tightly around his neck afraid of letting go of this new feeling and this man.

"Boromir...I would like to stay here a couple days longer than planned." His grip on her tightened as he snuggled into the crease of her neck.

"I would like that very much." He gently let go of her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I really needed to get that out." He said as he placed his hand to Colleen's cheek. I love it when he rests his hand on my cheek. It fits perfectly it seems. Colleen places her hand on top of his against her cheek and gently kisses his palm. "You're so very welcome. If you ever need to talk...please just come to me. I'll always listen." She let her hand go only to wrap it around his arm a moment later.

As they walked back to the castle and then to her room, they didn't speak. It wasn't awkward, but very pleasant. Colleen dreaded it as they neared her door. She opened it up and went inside. Colleen left it wide open as she said good-bye to Boromir. As she was closing her door she felt it gently being pushed back open. Colleen looked around the tick piece of wood to see Boromir with his hand placed against it. She opened it fully again as she waited for what he was about to say.

"Lady Colleen. Would it be alright if tomorrow I showed you around Gondor?" He asked as he swallowed hard. She could tell he was nervous. Colleen smiled softly.

"I would love that Boromir." He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her cheek. She could feel her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Goodnight Colleen." He said as he turned and walked away down the hall. Colleen smiled greatly as she closed her door. She changed into her night gown and slipped into bed. Colleen dreamed about Boromir that night. Only Boromir...

In the morning Colleen awoke and dressed. She opened my door to find Boromir standing there, ready to knock. He put down his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"I was just about to knock. May I escort you to breakfast?" He asked holding out his hand. Colleen took it gratefully and they began walking to breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Lady Colleen?" He asked as he turned to her. Colleen looked straight ahead of her and nodded.

"I slept very well. I had wonderful dreams of a Gondorian captain." She looked to Boromir to see his face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

"M-me?" He asked quietly with a smile on his face. His grip on her hand tightened as they stopped in the middle of the hall. Colleen placed her other hand in his as well and smiled.

"Yes. You Boromir." His smile faded as Colleen felt herself in the embrace of those same strong arms as yesterday. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the hug. I feel safe in his arms. Not only safe, but...loved.

"You were also in my dreams my guardian angel." He spoke softly as his grip tightened.

"My...what do we have here? The Gondorian captain and The Princess of Light?" They both let go. It wasn't quickly, but gently and slow. Boromir and Colleen looked towards the voice to see Faramir. Him and his curly red hair. Once again she had giggled. "Is it my hair again?" He asked as he grinned. Colleen looked to him. She nodded and placed her hand over my mouth. Boromir looked at me with mild amusement. "Faramir if I don't do this I'll never stop laughing every time I see you." She spoke as she walked to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's what you had to do?" Faramir asked as she walked back to Boromir's side.

"Yes, that's all." Colleen giggled again and they all walked together.

The seating arrangement was the same as dinner the night before. Colleen smiled to Edan and turned back to Boromir telling a story of one of the battles he was in.

"And that is where I got this." He said lifting his sleeve to show a large scar that covered half of his arm. Colleen's eyes widened in shock.

"Boromir you should let me heal that." She said as she placed a hand on it and gently traced it. His hand caught hers and held it in clear view of Faramir.

"So…are you two…together?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No we're not." Colleen answered and could see the pained expression on Boromir's face. She quickly spoke again and caught Faramir and Boromir off guard. "Maybe someday we will be." Faramir shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked off. Colleen looked to Boromir and saw a happy yet confused look on his face.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Colleen blushed slightly and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Boromir...I have very strong…feelings for you. Even though I haven't known you for long." She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. His face seemed to light up at that and he quickly got up off his seat and pulled her with him into an embrace.

"This is wonderful!" He nearly yelled. Colleen could hear how happy that made him and as she repeated it in her head. The she realized how happy it made her to hear that.

"Colleen come with me." He said happily as he walked quickly with her hand in his to Denethor and Edan. Edan and Denethor stop their conversation as Boromir lets go of Colleen's hand and bows to her brother.

"Lord Edan, I wish to court Lady Colleen." Boromir stands up straight and smiles to her, his father and to Edan.

"You...wish to court...Colleen? My only little sister, Colleen? The beautiful blonde standing right beside you, Colleen?" He asks looking from Denethor, to Boromir, then to Colleen. Colleen started to chew on her lip, nervously waiting his answer.

"…Yes…you may court her Captain Boromir." Edan says as Colleen closes her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She suddenly feels herself being picked up and spun around. She smiled as she was being held in the very strong, safe arms of Boromir once again.


	4. Fly, Fly Away

Chapter 4

_Fly...Fly Away..._

_

* * *

_

"It's so nice..." Colleen whispered to myself as she raised her arms straight out at her sides and felt the breeze against her pale skin. "It feels like I could just fly away." Colleen smiled to herself as her eyes are closed and her hair brushes against her face. **I feel the warmth of the sun against my face and my dress sway in the wind.** Colleen thinks of a poem that she had heard so many years ago as it was recited in her mind.

_'Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of Heaven's love_

_Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again…'_

Colleen opened her eyes and turned around to a stone bench where Boromir sat. He smiles at her, stands up and walks over. Colleen smiles back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Boromir wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Colleen breathes in his scent of fresh cut grass and daisies.

"You're so beautiful." He tightens his grip and rubs his head against the crease of her neck.

"Thank you." They pull apart and stare into each other's eyes.

"So…is there anywhere else you care to show me?" His eyes light up and he places his hand in her's.

"Much, much more my guardian angel." He smiles at her as he gently pulls Colleen along with him

_'Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this._

_Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet…'_

After a little while of walking around Gondor, Boromir and Colleen find their way into a flower shop.

"What of this one?" Boromir asks picking up a bouquet of pink roses. Colleen takes them from his hand and looks them over.

"I don't know." Colleen looks around and then she sees them. "Those!" Colleen quickly walks over to a bouquet of white roses. She replaces the white roses with the pink that was still in her hand. Boromir walks up beside her and gently pulls the roses out of her hands.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." He smiles at Colleen as she feels her cheeks grow warm. She looks into his eyes and smile.

"Thank you, but I am not as beautiful as you say Boromir." She turns around and walks to the counter to buy the flowers.

"Why do you say that?" Boromir asks as he walks up behind her and places the money for the flowers on the counter.

"Just a feeling I have…" Colleen says as she walks out the door to the flower shop with her white roses in her left hand. Boromir walks beside her and takes her right hand in his.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen my guardian angel." He speaks as he raises her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers softly.

"Thank you." Colleen looks back in front of them and sees that the sun was just beginning to set. Boromir and Colleen walk back to the castle. Colleen stops and looks over the little wall of the walk way. Boromir lets go of her hand and leans against the wall looking out at the sun setting over the hills. Colleen leans on the wall next to him enjoying the wind in her hair.

"I wish I could fly towards the sunset." She spoke softly as a smile graced her lips.

_'Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me_

_Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget…'_

Boromir takes her hand and leads her to where the wall was shorter than her hip.

"Step up on the ledge." Colleen looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'll fall." She said looking over the little wall to the ground far below.

"I won't let you fall." Colleen looked into his eyes. She turns back to the ledge and slowly steps onto it. She stands up straight shakily.

"Now, outstretch your wings…and fly." She heard Boromir whisper in her ear. Slowly and cautiously she outstretched her arms from her sides. She felt the warm breeze pass around her as Boromir tightened his grip on her waist. Colleen closed her eyes enjoying the breeze against her body as she took a deep breath. She slowly started to turn around and faced Boromir. Boromir helped her step down off the ledge as she entwined their fingers together.

Colleen smiled up at him as he smiled softly and lovingly back at her. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They both knew how the other felt. Slowly he started to lean down towards her as she leaned up. Their eyes became slightly clouded as they felt the heat from each other's mouths on their lips. His hand came to caress her cheek as their eyes closed.

Colleen felt the gentle sensation of passion when their lips met. Their lips slowly caressing each other. They pulled away slowly and rested their foreheads together. Colleen couldn't help, but smile as her eyes were still closed. She felt Boromir smiling to. Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. This was the happiest she had felt in a long while. An she's sure he was feeling the same...

_'Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light…'_

_

* * *

_

Poem written by **TiffyAngel**

Sorry that my stories have been coming out so slowly. My computer hasn't been working correctly.


	5. Ithilien

Chapter 5

_Ithilien _

_

* * *

_

It had been two months, three weeks, and five days since Boromir and Colleen had shared in their first kiss. Each and every day brought them closer to one another as the kingdom began to slowly learn of the couple. Some looked down on it because of the age difference between the two, seeing as Colleen was in her early twenties and Boromir in his forties. The rest were very glad to hear that the Gondorian captain had finally found happiness and with a princess none the less.

Colleen woke up refreshed one day and smiled as she stretched out in the bed she had been given for her long stay in Gondor. Her brother had left two months ago to check on everything back in Eleni and was to return soon to check up on her himself. He was cautious before he left, feeling nervous of leaving his younger sister alone, but did anyway after Colleen's begging of him.

Colleen sat up and looked around the room, taking everything in like she did every morning. The room was spacious and comforting as the walls were a warmly red color. She stood up and walked to the hand-made dresser that sat across from her bed. A knock came as she began looking through the clothes in it and walked to the door. Slowly, she opened it to reveal Boromir. He had his back turned to her as she smiled and stepped out behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"Well, good morning!" Boromir turned around and took her into his arms, giving her a warm embrace. Colleen held her arms tightly around his neck as she breathed in the scent she had accustomed herself to remember as Boromir's; fresh grass after a rainfall. As they pulled away he kissed her forehead softly and smiled down at the young woman in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen smiled up at him as she took his hand and walked into her room, closing the door behind them. Boromir stood in the middle of the room as Colleen walked back over to the dresser and began searching again for something to wear.

"I wished to speak with you…" Colleen didn't look up, but heard the slight sadness spill through Boromir's words. She stopped her rummaging and kept silent a moment.

"About what, might I ask?" Colleen turned around and looked him in the eyes. Boromir walked closer to her and took her hands in his own. He stared at her for moments, trying to think of how he would explain it.

"You know that Faramir was sent to Ithilien..." Boromir fell silent and looked at our hands, squeezing them slightly. He looked back up and continued. "My father is sending me to help him before the city falls."

"Oh..." Colleen looked down at the floor, off to her right and thought a moment. "Alright...if you must…Just come back to me safely."

"You are not going to cry and beg for me to stay?" Boromir asked confused and cautiously as he looked up into her eyes that had found their way to his face. She shook her head and smiled.

"Not unless you wish me to...I know what your duties are as the Gondorian Captain, Boromir." Colleen arched a playful eyebrow at him as she bit on her lower lip. "Or have you forgotten that I come from a family of royal blood that entails my duties of war if need be?"

"No, I have not forgotten and there will never be a need for you to be in war." Boromir wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them together. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each other's eyes. "Not if I can help it…"

"Oh Boromir..." Colleen smiled softly as she closed her eyes and sighed. Boromir placed a soft kiss on her forehead and moved to lay his head on her shoulder. They spent the whole day together talking and laughing. Boromir told of past battles he had been in and friends he had made in faraway places. Soon, it began to get darker outside as the sun was beginning to set. Boromir and Colleen stood on the balcony together looking over parts of Gondor as the stars in the sky shined down on them brightly. Boromir stood behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her, whispering in her ear.

"I love you..." His warm breath touched her ear gently and her heart was sent fluttering. She snuggled into him, placing her hands on top of his that were around her.

"I love you too…" Boromir's arms tightened around her and he laid his head on her shoulder, gently kissing the part of her neck he could get to. They stayed outside, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours before they went to sleep in their separate beds. Colleen stared up at the ceiling of her room and thought things over of Boromir going to Ithilien. A high voice, none like anyone she had heard spoke softly to her.

_"I can see you, princess of Eleni..."_ Colleen sat up in her bed and looked around her dark room, searching for the source of the voice. She found nothing, but was not pleased when the voice spoke again.

_"He will die...You know this…"_ Colleen looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I would rather spend one life with him…then face all the ages of this world never knowing what true love is." Colleen spoke back to the voice softly as she felt tears in her eyes.

_"He will leave you alone with the sorrow of his passing. Then what shall you do?"_ The voice stopped for a moment and Colleen couldn't think of anything to say back to it._ "You shall fade like the elves, Rutilus Angelus."_

Colleen shook her head as the tears spilled from her eyes. She laid herself back down, ignoring the voice that kept speaking to her. She soon fell into an uneasy sleep, wishing for the morning to arise swiftly.

In the morning Colleen laid in bed staring out the arch way that lead to the balcony. A hard knock came from her door, causing her to jump slightly.

"Come in!" She sat up in bed and looked to the door. Boromir walked in with a smile upon is face, carrying a single white rose.

"Haven't gotten out of bed yet?" He laughed and walked over to her. "Here I thought you might like this."

"Thank you." Colleen took the rose from him and smelled it, taking in the sweet scent. She looked back up at him and smiled. "You are leaving today...are you not?"

"Yes...I'm afraid I am, but I will return to you." He placed a hand against her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin gently. Colleen took up her own hand and placed it against his, nuzzling her face into his palm.

"I will be waiting here for you." Boromir pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly. Colleen breathed in the scent of fresh grass after a rainfall that she had become accustomed to knowing as Boromir's scent and smiled.

They stayed this way until they were interrupted by a guard, telling Boromir it was time for him to leave. He looked back at the woman he loved and kissed her once on the lips lightly before he set off with the guard. For days he did not returned and with each one passing slowly Colleen grew worried.

* * *

_Rutilus Angelus - Golden Angel_

_Sorry I haven't written in ages, but I've been busy and I got a little bored of writing._

_-Articangel_


	6. Boromir Returns

Chapter 6

_Boromir Returns_

* * *

"Colleen? Are you in there?" Colleen looked back at the door to her room. It had been days since she had left her room. Every night the same voice came back, whispering the same things in her ear. 

_'He will pass, princess of Eleni…leaving you alone to walk the earth, fading as you go on…'_

And every night she fought with it. Even if she were to walk alone, that would be fine because she would have the memories of Boromir's love with her.

Slowly her brother walked in, taking in everything and then letting his eyes fall on his sister, who sat on the balcony off of her room. He made his way to her and leaned on the rail of the balcony.

"When did you come back?" Colleen forced a smile on her face and looked up at her brother.

"Very early this morning. I wanted to come see you sooner, but I was too tired and so I slept." He grinned back at her and looked over the railing. "How have you been since I left, dear sister?"

"Alright...Boromir has been taking very good care of me."

"So I have heard." Edan smirked at his sister.

"From whom?" Colleen quirked an eyebrow and stared at him with a smile.

"When I was coming into Gondor all the towns people were talking about you two. How you are always holding hands when you walk around and how they can see the love for one another pour through your eyes." Edan turned and leaned his back against the railing to see his sister's face. Colleen felt heat rush to her cheeks and smiled brightly, thinking about Boromir and herself. Edan's smirk turned into a soft smile as he watched his sister ponder on Boromir.

"So you do love him…I am happy for you." He spoke softly, feeling happy his sister had truely found someone that would love her like he had. His thoughts drifted to his heart, Aurora. He remembered their first meeting, their first conversation, their first embrace…first kiss. He also remembered how in love he was with her and how in love he still was with her. Even after being married for 3 years..he was still as in love with her as he had been on the first day they had met. He had looked as Colleen does now; like a love sick puppy.

"Do not take true love lightly, dear sister. Grasp it and hold on for dear life for you may never find it again." He spoke softly again as Colleen nodded and smiled. It became quiet and for many minutes as neither said anything. When Edan finally spoke his voice was soft and sad.

"I have also heard that you have not come out of your room since Boromir left for Ithilien..." Colleen's smile fell slowly from her face as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She said nothing and waited for her brother to speak again.

"You cannot hide in here forever, Colleen. It is not good for you." Edan spoke louder, worry seeping into his voice.

"I am not hiding, Edan...So you should not worry." She whispered softly and looked back towards Mordor. She could feel the great evil radiating from the tower that sat beyond the hills of ash. She could see the eye in the far distance that had awoken and she knew that there was soon to be a greater war then the one at Ithilien…and she knew Boromir would be drawn into it.

"Then what is it? Is it that you fear for Boromir?" Edan kneeled down next to his distraught sister and took her hand in his. When Colleen didn't answer he took it as a yes and gently squeezed her hands. "Boromir is a great warrior and I know that he would not let himself fall. Especially, knowing that you and your love for him are here waiting for him to return."

"I do worry for Boromir…but not because of the war he is in now…The eye has awoken...and I can feel it is searching for the ring, Edan..." Colleen turned and looked back at Edan. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, staring intently at the young woman that spoke softly of the terrible evil that had taken their parents away many years ago. "Boromir will be taken off into the war with Mordor...and I fear that he will not survive...I fear walking this earth, facing the ages of it without him by my side…"

"Colleen..." Edan squeezed her hand gently, trying to think of what to say. "Boromir will not pass. This I promise. He loves you too greatly to allow that to happen."

"Anything can happen, Edan. Even when you do not plan it." Colleen sighed and looked at her's and her brother's hands.

"Yes, except when a man like Boromir loves a woman, like you, so much he will not allow for anything to take him away. Not even death…Love is a great strength."

Colleen shook her head feeling tears spill from her eyes. She looked over at her brother, struggling to voice what her mind was telling her to voice.

"A voice has spoken to me these many nights he has been gone…she says that she has seen him die…she says she has seen him leaving me to fade like the elves..." She looked down at the ground of the balcony and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I fear she is telling only truth and no lies."

They both fell silent.

"What will you do then?" Edan asked cautiously, fearing her answer. Colleen looked up and towards Mordor.

"I do not know…" It became silent between the siblings for many moments. "I love him so much…I would give up anything just to spend one lifetime with him…"

Edan nodded, not excatly liking her answer. The siblings sat together for the rest of the day. Neither one spoke for they didn't need to. Each one knew what the other would say.

By sunset the two had said their good nights and went their separate ways. Colleen sat on her bed, quietly contemplating. She flicked her wrist and a feather appeared between her pointer and middle finger. It was soft like silk and pure white like the stone that built Gondor. She twirled it in her fingers and bit her bottom lip, thinking of her kingdom adn her people. She moved herself so she was leaning back against the headboard of the bed and continued to think as she twirled the feather.

"I would give up anything for you Boromir...vel meus porro vita..." She flicked her wrist and the feather disappeared from her fingers. She slowly stood and walked to the railing of the balcony. Her eyes carefully scanned the city of Gondor below and then her eyes fixed on Mordor.

"Vos mos non ducere sertum abs ipse…" Colleen turned away from Mordor and looked back down on the city. "I will not let you…"

"Will not let me **what**?" A voice came from behind Colleen, causing her to freeze. She slowly turned around to see the smiling face of the man she loved.

"Boromir..." She raced to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much."

"And I you, my love." Boromir wrapped his arms around her tightly, remembering the feel of her in his arms. "Oh how I have missed you…"

"Come and sit. Tell me of the battle." Colleen took his hand and pulled him to her bed where they sat against the headboard. Colleen leaned her head on his shoulder, listening to him speak of the battle. Soon, she found herself falling asleep and struggled to stay awake.

"You should sleep..." Colleen shook her head, declining Boromir's suggestion.

"I do not want to. I want to spend more time with you now...For I fear this is but a sweet dream that I shall soon awaken from and find that you are still gone in Ithilien." Boromir laid his head gently on hers and pulled her tighter to him.

"Fear not, for when you will awake I shall be right here; body and soul." Boromir gently put her under the bed spread and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Boromir..." Colleen whispered as she snuggled herself into the warmth of the bed.

"I love you too, Colleen." He then left to his own room to find sleep from the sleepless nights he found in Ithilien. His dreams were filled of tomorrow and what he was planning to do with his hearts keeper.

* * *

_vel meus porro vita -_ even my long life...

_Vos mos non ducere sertum abs ipse_ - You will not take him from me...


	7. Immortal

Chapter 7

_Immortal_

* * *

Colleen awoke midday, feeling better than she had for days. The shone brighter than before and lit her room. She stretched herself out and smiled, taking a deep breath. 

"Good morning." She stopped her stretching and looked to her right. Boromir sat in a chair in a pair of grey robes. He smiled warmly down at her and moved to sit next to her on the bed. Colleen smiled softly and allowed him to join her.

"So it was not a dream..." Colleen sat up and leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"No, it was not." Boromir kissed her head and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"I am so glad you are back." She whispered as she gave him a slight squeeze.

"As am I...are you hungry?"

"A little." Boromir got up from the bed pulling her with him and began to walk towards the door.

"Boromir! I am not dressed!" Colleen laughed lightly and Boromir smiled back at her.

"Neither am I." Colleen smiled and allowed Boromir to pull her out of the room. They walked till they got to the Great Hall. There was already food on the table and Denethor and Edan were at the far end conversing.

"Shall we join them? Or would you like us to eat in the gardens?" Colleen turned and smiled at him.

"May we eat in the gardens?" She asked timidly as he nodded and pulled her towards the kitchen. He gathered several things in a small hand made basket and held his arm out for her. She took it graciously and they walked to the garden in the back of the castle. Colleen stood, rooted to her spot when they first entered the gardens.

"It is beautiful..." She whispered as she looked at all the different flowers and plants. Boromir walked to a bench and set the basket down.

"Come and eat, my love." Colleen turned away from the flowers and walked over to Boromir. They began to eat the small meal that was inside the basket, talking and laughing. After their little feast was finished they laid together on the soft green grass, watching the clouds over head. Colleen laid her head on his chest and listened to his calming heart beat.

"There is something I must tell you..." Boromir spoke softly as he played with her golden locks. She lifted her head and stared at him, smiling softly. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as Boromir stared, loosing himself in them.

"My father wishes I go to Rivendell...I am to represent Gondor in a discussion over Middle Earth and-"

"And the One Ring of Sauron…I know." Colleen finished for him. She looked down at the tying of his robe and began to play with them. Boromir fell silent, staring at her slightly taken aback.

"How do you know of this?" He asked timidly. Colleen stopped her toying with his robe and sat up.

"I have seen it, Boromir. I saw that the eye of Mordor had awoken when you were in Ithilien...I saw it searching for its ring..." She finished and looked out over the garden. Boromir leaned on his elbow and looked at his love.

"How? How did you see this? Elves are the only ones with the gift of sight." Colleen shook her head and looked back at him.

"I am not of the elvish kin...nor am I of your kin, Boromir..." She looked back in front of her and shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I should have told you sooner before we fell in love..."

"Should have told me what?" Boromir sat up next to her and turned her chin to look at him. "Told me what, Colleen...?"

"My title is the Rutilus Angelus of Eleni." She spoke softly and wiped away stray tears that had fallen.

"I do not know the tongue you speak."

"I am the Golden Angel of Eleni…Eleni is the last kingdom in Middle Earth where we Angels reside. We are immortals, Boromir." Colleen looked back at him for a moment, seeing his blank face and turning back to look in front of herself. They sat silently next to each other.

"And what of your brother? Is he an immortal too?" Boromir asked slowly as he looked down at the grass.

"He is the Argentum angelus." She looked over at him. "The Silver Angel of Eleni."

Boromir nodded his head slowly thinking over what he was being told.

"How could you not tell me earlier of this! I would have kept myself at a distance from you..." Boromir spat as he kept his gaze off the woman next to him.

"Why? I am still the girl you met months ago, Boromir. I did not tell you sooner because I was scared and I was deeply in love..." Colleen's eyes began to tear again thinking over what her people's rules were and what Boromir had spat under his breath.

"Where I come from…loving a mortal the way I do is shunned." Boromir looked up at her, listening to her soft voice. "I have already given up my title as princess for you, Boromir…What more do you wish of me to do to make things right…?" He saw her lower lip quiver and tears fall down her cheeks, yet he couldn't bring himself to comfort her for he could not trust her. A voice unlike his own filled his head telling him not to trust her, not to love her.

**_'Hate her, Boromir...She has betrayed you! Used you for her own amusement!'_**

"The rules of my people are simple, Boromir. They cannot be broken without having severe consequences..." She looked over at him and bit on her bottom lip, staring intently into his grey eyes that she had come to love. "Love another angel and you shall be rewarded with long life...But love a mortal…and a mortal life you shall have…and with a mortal's life it shall be taken away on swift wings."

Boromir felt his own eyes moisten and felt his heart fall. For loving him she had given up being a princess and given up a life of immortality and of a mortal. He hadn't meant for his next words to be harsh, but his mind was flooding with new information and the voice that spoke was not his own.

"Have you given up your **immortal** life? Have you joined us pitiful **mortals**? I bet you immortals love toying with us! Knowing that we will die even when you will walk!"

"No, Boromir...At least not I..." Boromir scoffed at her and turned away.

"You would never give up your immortal life for you are selfish and conceded as are all immortals! Only caring for yourself because you can never die! I cannot believe I fell in love with someone as low as you!" Boromir stood up and began to pace.

"Boromir...!" Colleen tried to hold back her tears and hide the hurt that was trying to seep through. She stood up where she had been sitting and watched him.

"No! I will hear no more of your lies, witch!"

"I wanted to give up my immortal life...for **you**...**only you**…!" Colleen chocked on her tears thinking back on the voice that had visited her before, telling her she was making a mistake with falling in love with him. Boromir's throat tightened and he felt his heart being struck. Colleen walked to him and took his hand in her own. She was saddened when he quickly took his away, and a disgusted look plastered to his face.

"Do not touch me...you wench!" He growled as he glared at her. "How many other's have you fooled with your fake declarations of love!?"

"Boromir, you do not mean that..." Colleen cried out as she felt her heart breaking.

"How many you common whore!? 20!? 30!?" Boromir took a step forward. Colleen watched him rage as she stood her ground not backing up when he took steps closer to her. "How many you harlot!?"

His soul watched as Colleen stood there crying. He had hurt her, he knew that and yet it felt as if he couldn't do anything to stop it. He struggled to gain control over his body, but failed. It felt as if someone had gained control of him and he was just an on looker. But some part of him didn't want to stop it hurting her...Some part of him was _enjoying_ watching her suffer.

"Boromir, please listen to me..." Colleen tried moving to him again as sobs racked through her.

"I told you I will hear no more of your lies!" Boromir's limbs acted on their own and he backhanded Colleen, making her fall to the ground. She sat there on the ground for a few moments holding the place on her face that had been hit. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cried. When she stood up again Boromir could see he had drawn blood from the corner of her lip as it rolled down to her chin. Boromir's soul yelled out for his body to stop and it did. He stood there staring at Colleen like a limp puppet.

"Boromir...I would rather spend one life as a mortal with you...then face all the ages of Middle Earth alone...fading away...!" Colleen quickly kissed his cheek and walked away, back to the castle. Boromir's soul called out for her to come back, but his puppet master wouldn't let the words voice. Colleen stopped walking and turned back to look at him. Her eyes were red and puff and the trail of blood contrasted against her white skin. Softly her voice reached him.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner, Boromir...But do not doubt that I love you... Of anything that I have said…please believe that..."


	8. Angelic Royalty

Chapter 8

_Angelic Royalty_

* * *

Boromir stood up and watched as his love walked on, not turning back. He stood there watching the place where she had left, fighting with himself over what to believe and what not to. 

"You my brother...are a fool." Boromir looked down at the ground hearing Faramir walk closer to him. "You are a great actor for we all thought you truly loved her..."

"How was I suppose to react to that!? She is an immortal and I am a human!" Boromir snapped and turned to look at his younger brother. "It could never be! I would grow old and she would live on!"

"But you two love each other! And if you truly loved her like we all thought...you would have accepted her the way she was...immortal or not!" The brother's fell silent, not knowing what to say next.

"She lied to me...she toyed with my love!" Boromir spat lowly as the familiar sensation of the puppet master returned.

"Did you ever think that maybe she knew this is how you would react? She was going to try and give up her immortality without you knowing so you would never **have** to know the hard truth!" Faramir asked feeling, for the first time, anger towards his elder brother. "So what if she is an immortal, Boromir!? She has made you so very happy and you have made her happy as well! You love her! You know it! You see it! And you know that she truly loves you!"

Faramir moved to stand in front of his brother. Faramir held a firm stare with his brother. The voice that had spoken to Boromir, his puppet master, returned, yelling in his mind.

_'**Hate her! She lied! You could never be with her! An immortal could never love a human!'**_

"That could have been a lie for all I know! She could have just been toying with me to see how far she could get me to love her and then rip out my heart in the end!" Boromir fumed as he turned his back to his younger brother. "An immortal could never be with a human!"

"An immortal can be with whom ever they want! Just like mortals can be with anyone they wish to be with! And she wanted to be with you, Boromir!" Faramir stared at his brother disbelievingly. "Do you honestly believe that Colleen could do that to you!? Have not seen how much love for you she has!?"

"She does not love me! It was all a lie!"

"Why can you not accept who she is and that she loves you!? Is it because you worry that she may not love you in the future!? That she may wind up with another!? Someone who is immortal and they will live forever together as you wither away into nothing!?" Faramir took several deep breaths before continuing. "Boromir, she was willing to give up her immortality to be with you! She was willing to spend one life as a **mortal** with **you**, instead of spending many lives being without you because she loved you that much! And you betrayed her and her love for you!"

They fell silent again both thinking over what to say. The voice in Boromir's head yelled out at him again, but Boromir did not listen. His eyes held their gaze on the white rose bush across the gardens that he had planted for Colleen the day they had gone into town. The day he had learned they were her favorites and the day he had fallen in love with her. His throat tightened as he felt a tear spill from his eye.

_'What a fool I have been...'_

"If you truly think that she does not love you like she has said and that you think her a liar...Then you do not deserve her." Faramir turned from his brother and began walking away. He stopped after several steps and took a deep breath.

"When I was younger...I wanted to be like you, brother." Faramir began, catching Boromir's attention. "But now I am not so sure." Faramir turned and left the direction he had come, leaving Boromir alone.

"I am not so sure I want to be me either, Faramir..." Boromir left the direction Colleen had and walked to his room. He got stares from the servants and he heard whispers as he passed. He got disgusted looks and he hung his head in shame of his actions. Before he had gotten to his door he spotted a figure outside it, leaning against the wall. He knew the figure and he also knew that he would be getting another to tell him how much of a fool he was.

"My sister has not stopped crying since she came back from the gardens. She said I should not blame you, but that I should turn my anger towards her for it was her own undoing..." Edan removed himself from the wall and stood up straight in front of Boromir. "She told you of her origin did she not?"

"Yes...she did…" Boromir caught a glimpse of Edan's heavy stare and looked away.

"You betrayed her love...did you not?"

"My tongue was sharp and my mind was not clear...I did not know what I was saying." Boromir tried to defend himself, but knew that what Edan had said was true. He gave in after a moment and admitted to his actions. "Yes, I betrayed her love for me and now I will suffer for I do not deserve your sister."

"No...you do not deserve her..." Edan began and relaxed his body from the stiff stance he had. "But she deserves you."

"How can you-" Boromir began trying to ask how Colleen's brother could want him to be with her, even after what he had done.

"Come, let us speak privately and I shall tell you why it is she deserves her happiness." Edan pat Boromir on the shoulder and lead him to the study of the castle where a large mahogany desk and thousands of shelves filled with books lay. Edan moved and leaned against the desk that sat in the middle of the room and nodded to where Boromir should sit. Boromir took his seat on the large sofa and waited patiently.

"My sister and I have had a hard life because of our parents leaving us at such an early age, though...her life was much harder than my own in more than one way." Edan pushed himself up so he sat on top of the desk and continued, "Colleen is only my half sister. Her father was not of any kin found in Middle Earth or in any Heaven...He came from a place were fire always burned and darkness was the only light...Making her a half-breed; a child of _taboo_...That caused everyone to doubt her, think little of her... Even I doubted her from the start...but that never stopped Colleen."

Edan took a deep breath, thinking back on Colleen's childhood. "When she was a young adult, she had said something to me that made me and many others rethink our accusations of her. I still remember it to this day. Word for word, for her voice was not of a young adult filled with sadness from her people shunning her...It was of the most wisest and loving of creatures...in all the lands...of all the world...She had said,"

_"I may only be half an Angel...with the blood of a Demon running strong, through my veins...but when I am older...and when I am stronger, and faster, and wiser...I will show all those who doubted me and belittled me...that I can be great because of this **gift** I was given from my parents...I may be a child of taboo...But I was born out of love...And I will not let it be my greatest weakness...It shall be my greatest strength along side the love of all creatures that I hold in my soul...So, from this day forth, I shall not hate those who call me hanyou when I walk down the streets of our fair city...but love them...for they do not know that they shall soon love me...more than any of the Queens and Kings of old...from any of the six Angelic Kingdoms...I **will **be the greatest ruler our lands have ever seen..."_

"Strong words for one so young…" Boromir whispered as the words of Colleen's speech echoed in his ears. Edan nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Our kingdom of Eleni is the last of the six kingdoms where Angels reside...They departed long ago like the elves...Our family is the last of Angelic Royalty in Middle Earth...And unlike in the kingdoms of men, dwarves, elves, or any other creature of Middle Earth, the women are not married into another kingdom…They stay where they are born and rule over their family's realm, as the sons are the ones married into other kingdoms, to take up rule as king."

"That means Colleen…-" Boromir was shortly cut off by Edan snapping in.

"Yes...Colleen is the **only** heir that holds the crown of Eleni...Not I; nor our youngest brother, Orion...If she does not become Queen and continue the line...then our Kingdom will never have another royal family to look after the kingdom..." Edan sighed and got down from sitting on the desk. He crossed his arms overt his chest and looked down at the pathetic sight of Boromir before him.

"My sister was ready to give up her dream of showing her people that she was not as weak as they thought she was...she was ready to become a **mortal**…and live a mortal's life…for **you**...She was willing to give up **everything** she has ever known, for you! Because she loves **you,** Boromir!"

"What would you have me do...? How could I possibly fix this mess I have created...?" Boromir whispered as he brought his hands to cover his face, which hung to the floor.

"My sister, Boromir, has not smiled in almost a millennium, since our parents died...but when she met you...she could not find enough strength to stop." Edan looked sternly at Boromir. He could see Boromir was hurting inside and he wanted Boromir to hurt worse for hurting his little sister. Edan bit his tongue and decided against the hate filled words he wanted to say next. Boromir looked up at Edan slightly. Boromir's eyes were teary and he breathed deeply to calm himself in front of the elder man that stood in front of him.

"When my sister loves someone...she will never stop loving them...If she is not with you, Boromir...she will never be with another...she would **let** herself fade away...before she would allow herself to love another, the way she loves you...if you do not love her…the way she loves you...she will _die_ and both of us will be made to watch as she slowly slips from our grasp..." Edan stopped and ran a hand through his silver curls, sighing deeply, slightly frustrated with the situation the young lovers had gotten themselves into.

"I love her to much to watch her fade into nothingness, Boromir...And her people have yet to see their Princess become the greatest Queen the Heavens has ever seen." Boromir felt like a child under Edan's hard stare and looked down at the floor, fearing to look at him. Edan's words cut through him like a knife and hit him in the heart.

_'She will die and both of us will be made to watch as she slowly slips from our grasp…'_

"I can already feel her fading because of this moronic mistake you made, Gondorian Captain...And I am not happy that her heart chose you instead of one of our own...but I will live with it." Edan stopped and ran a hand through his golden curls, sighing deeply, slightly frustrated with the situation the young lovers had gotten themselves into.

"You have two simple options; Go to her, apologize for your actions, and go on loving each other until your mortal lives run short. Or you can choose to leave Gondor and go to Rivendell, without speaking to her before you leave, and let her try to cope with the loss of your love, find another and live her immortal life as our Queen." Edan took one last look at Boromir before walking out of the study.

He passed several windows and stopped to gaze out at the moon that had risen into the sky without his knowing. He looked down the long hallway he was in and began to continue his journey through the white path in front of him. He walked down till he got to a pair of large white doors and knocked on them lightly.

When he heard no sign of life he opened the door and quietly walked in, taking notice to how bright it was with the moon shinning through the opened windows and the from the balcony. His eyes landed on a figure sprawled out over the large bed that sat against the back wall.

Slowly, as he approached the limp figure, golden hair and pale skin glowed from the light of the silvery moon. His sister came into view as he stopped by the side of the bed. He walked around to see her face and saw the dried tears that lay on her cheeks and the tracks they had followed to her chin. Her nose was reddened and as she breathed he could hear her throat was raw from racking sobs. He picked her up gently with ease and stared down at the bed. His eyes flashed an emerald green and the covers slowly began to move to the foot of the bed.

Gently, he laid her down on the silk sheets and grabbed the covers, pulling them up to cover her. In her sleep she turned her back to him and faced the way the moon was shinning from and sighed. He took a knee by her bedside and looked down upon her. He kissed her forehead softly and got up. He walked to the door and stopped before walking out.

"You will find happiness, dear sister...Whether with him...or another..." He closed the door quietly and retreated to his own room where he walked to his own balcony and stared up at the stars that helped illuminate the night sky.

"_Mother..._" The star twinkled slightly, earning a smile from Edan. "...if you can hear me...please..." His eyes searched the sky and stopped on the brightest star.

"Your daughter needs you...now more than ever...please guide her...for she is walking blindly through unknown waters...and I fear she may fall..." A tear fell from Edan's eyes and he quickly wiped it away.

"You should see her, Mother...she grows more like you every day...It is not fair that I got to spend many years with you and she did not...You would be very proud of her...She is strong and wise...she loves all and hates no one...and I fear that her love for many will be her down fall in this fight to come..." Edan looked over the rest of the sky and then closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I tried so hard to protect her, Mother...I tried to keep her from making the same mistake you did...loving someone not of our kind...but I feel her sadness and her confusion…and it makes me think that maybe this is the way god wanted it...That maybe he wants her to become a mortal and show our people a new way...to show us we can _change _the old ways..." Edan swallowed the lump in his throat and felt more tears fall.

"I see some of myself in this young human that she has given her heart to...They are much in love...much like Aurora and myself were and still are...She was ready to give up her crown, her people, her immortality...just to spend one lifetime with him...He judged her, though, when she told him she was immortal...I believe he is scared of loving someone that would give up so much just to be with him..."

"I judged her, too...when I learned you had given birth to a child of_ taboo_...I was so mad at her...but in reality I was mad at myself. Deep down I knew it was not her fault and I hated myself for judging my own little sister for being who she was...who she is...I still hate myself for it..." Edan stopped talking at feeling a pain shoot through his heart. He placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, feeling more tears come.

"I feel her fading away now, Mother...She is drifting slowly to where you and father now live...I am so scared that she **will **slip away...She hurts deeply and I do not know if her heart will mend from the strike she received from the human...I can not lose her, Mother...Not now...Not when she is so close to fulfilling her dream...If it is set that she is to fade away then I am sure I and our people will fade with her...Her fate will decide if our people survive or if we will disappear into myths..." Edan wiped his eyes and walked back into his room. He laid himself down in his bed and looked out the arch leading off to the balcony.

"Please save her...For there are many that cannot live without her..."


End file.
